The most unpredictable devil !
by edward1411
Summary: A child born of devil and human ancestry, Underestimated because of his lack of talent, humiliated due to his human heritage and despised for lacking any sins. He will one day gain the respect of devil-kind and become the greatest Maou that ever existed even surpassing the original Lucifer. Yes ! everyone will know the name Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze , 'the most unpredictable devil' !


Hey everyone ! I hope you all like this story, it"s my first time writing so I'm a bit anxious ^^. If any of you have questions I'll do my best to respond as fast as possible ! enjoy !

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything This is a fanfiction and I don't gain any money, please support the original release**

Chapter 0 : Lucifer's Solution

Somewhere in the Underworld in the Devil territory, in the castle of Lucifer the greatest of the four great Satans, we can found the leader of the devils in his study, inspecting the reports of his generals on the war with his father and leader of Heaven, the biblical God.

And to defeat him, he has the whole might of devil kind, people who, when he was an a seraph, sided with him to help him dethroned his father, but they failed and God banished him, transforming him and his follower into devils. Therefore he vowed to kill every angels and burned Heaven to the ground.

But right now this war has cost him too much, 10 of the 72 Pillars, family of Pure devils, generals of his armies, got destroyed during this war. And while he is losing many of his kind, God is creating angels by thousands, even if many of them are weak or other fall and join the Grigori (a new faction created by his perverted brother Azazel) and enemy of both devils and angels, his faction can only increase their numbers by more 'natural' way.

And while it is more enjoyable, it is also quite slow due to the lower chance of pregnancy of pure blood couples. He, of course tried to found a way to create directly new devil, and while his most intelligent scientists are working day and night to found the way, no progress has been made.

'mmh, we won many battles but we also lose too many men' thought Lucifer with a frown on his face, 'And a Phenex died because of his own stupidity, pff immortality my ass'.*sigh* «This noble is dead, this general lost most of his men but won and demand more soldier, and... The Orobas are complaining they don't have enough wine for the next three months», said Lucifer, his face transforming into a red furious face.

«We're losing hundreds of devils every hours !», shouts Lucifer, «And those f*cking simpleton complain about wine ! I should have never given them the title of Duke ! Actually I should kill all of them and put their heads on some spikes as an example !» shouted the first devil while throwing the reports.

Calming himself by taking a deep breath, Lucifer got up from his desk and look through the windows,' their must be something we can do to increase our number, we can't continue like this. If only we could use those dumb humans as cannon fodders like father.'

Suddenly, widening his eyes, Lucifer got an idea, ' Wait, we can't influence enough humans to make a difference, but they reproduce like rabbits ! that's it ! if every devils have an Half blood child, and raised them as loyal soldier of the four great Satans, then our army will grow quicker. And if they found a human less pathetic than the rest, we could gain soldier more powerful than those damned exorcist and low level angel.' he thought while smiling.

He then went to his desk, and started writing his new Act the he called 'the Half-Blood Act', this new policy will asked every low-class devil to produce as many bastard as possible, and to every middle-class devil to have at least 3 children and all high and ultimate class at least 1 child. But for the Pillars he would only ask 1 child for each Pillars to avoid too many powerful Half-Blood, after all, they wanted them as soldier, not rebels.

He decided that this Act will only last 2 years, only to help increase the devil population at a certain level so that worry of extinction is null.

*Time Skip*

Many years later, the results of the 'Half-Blood Act' was definitely visible, thousands of new low-class soldier were born and a few thousand of middle-class, and a low number of high-class devils. Those born from powerful devil or Pillars were used as subordinate for the generals and a few of them even manage to gain enough power to be consider ultimate-class devil. But the racism that the Half-Blood (or 'bastard' as the Pure-blooded call them) receive stop them from gaining any kind of responsibility or power in the devil society.

And so even if the casualties of the war was still high,the death count were for most of them Half-Blood and a few Pure-blood, it was no cause of concern for the four great who saw this as a great success of the policy of Lucifer.

Therefore, to some of the Half-Blood who were not as indoctrinated as others to follow whatever the four great Satans said, a certain sentiment of resentment appear. And while the four great Satans knew of this, they did nothing, because they knew they were more powerful than any of them, and none of the pure-blooded devils would dare rebels against them, so why would the Half-blood ?

But at the end of the war, in the greatest battle that was ever fought, the four great Satans died in battle against God. And even if they manage to kill the leader of Heaven, the death of the four Satans created a void in the Devil's hierarchy.

The descendant of the four Satans tried of course to assume the ancients seats of power and continue the war. But a good number of the Pillars were against it and a rebellion to overthrow the new leaders was formed, lead by four powerful ultimate-class devil , Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

This side had the support of most of the Pillars who were, while not totally tolerant of Half-Blood, didn't tried to create slave out of them. And so many of the Half-Blood sided with the rebels, and only the ones who got brainwashed stayed with the new leaders.

Two famous Half-Blood figures of the great war, who join the rebels, were Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato was the Half-Blood born from the Phenex Clan and a powerful Japanese witch, he became famous though the war by using his fire manipulation to incinerate his enemies, and his use of the art of fuinjutsu (the Japanese form of runes) helped him slaying many enemies and finally with his magic manipulation he created many famed technique, the most famous being the rasengan.

While he only knew his mother the first 3 years of his life, he still keep fond memory of his mother. In opposition, his father didn't show much love to him except pride when Minato showed his prowess during his training or in battles. During the war he was under the command of his half-brother and heir of the Phenex clan whit whom he built a strong family bond.

Kushina was the daughter of Zeoticus Gremory and a one of the last Uzumaki, a famous human clan of Japan known for their talent in fuinjutsu and great stamina. She was a rarity in the Half-Blood community, as she was born of the romance between a human and a devil. she was famous for her swordsmanship and her great talent in fuinjutsu.

She grew up and was trained with her father and grand-parents, and her mother would sometimes show up to train and raise her daughter. 20 years later her father would marry Venelana Bael, and despised the circumstances of her birth, she always had a good relationship with her step-mother. And when her little brother Sirzechs was born, she vowed to be the best big sister to her new sibling, teaching him how to fight and teach him the art of war due to her experience.

And during the war she was under the command of her father, and later on her little brother. She would be one of the first to join the Anti Satan faction. During the civil war she was promoted as general and work in collaboration with Minato who also became a general for the rebels.

It was during those times they discover a certain attraction between them, their common interest in fuinjutsu, their love for teir siblings and their hopes and dream for the future for the devils and the Half-Bloods. They would soon fall in love and their romance would become one of the most popular in the underworld, only second to the one between Sirzechs and Grayfia.

After the fall of the Old Satan faction, and the crowning of the new four Satans, Minato and Kushina both retire from the army and worked directly for the new Satans. Minato became a direct agent of Sirzechs (most of people knew it was an excuse for Sirzechs to monitor Minato so he couldn't harm his big sister, even if he would deny it), and Kushina work for Ajuka with her knowledge of runes and fuinjutsu and would largely help in the creation of the peerage system.

They would later on marry each other, and bought a small cottage far away of the city, and would for a long time try to have a child, but due to a poison used during the great war on an skirmish where Kushina was, her chance of pregnancy where not only lower but was also dangerous for her life.

After sometimes, Kushina manage to get pregnant 1 year after Venelana deliver Rias Gremory the new heir of the Gremory Clan, Sirzechs used every resource to make sure her pregnancy would go correctly (he before punched Minato in the face for impregnating his sister).

But during her 5th month of pregnancy, during a diplomatic mission for Sirzechs. The mission revealed itself to be a plot to assassinate Sirzechs, Minato got ambushed by member of the Old Satan faction. While he managed to fend off most of his attacker, he didn't came out alive.

And while a great ceremony took place too honour Minato and that many regrets his death, Kushina took it so hard, her condition worsen month by month. And if she didn't had the support of her friends and family she would have died with her baby.

The day of deliver, Kushina, who nearly died, gave birth to a boy with Minato colouring but with her face. She gave him the name of a protagonist of a book written by a member of the Shinto faction, the Gama Sannin, ( he's also famous or Infamous for his porn novels).

«Naruto» said Kushina, looking at her son with a loving smile, on the bed of the hospital.«I'm sorry, we will only have a short time together.» She said with tear gathering in her eyes, knowing a she will day due to her condition, «But I promise I'll make sure I'll love you with all my heart, that you will be drowned with love.»

'yes, I will give you everything, Naruto, I will make sure you'll be safe and happy' thought Kushina, with determination in her eyes.

*Time skip*

In the underworld during the afternoon, in the small house of the Uzumaki family, Kushina was in the kitchen preparing diner while also looking outside through the window at her thee-year old son, playing in the garden with her familiar, Fenrar, a great wolf of the great plain of the Underworld. She smiled fondly at him, 'Even if he inherited Minato-kun looks, he clearly got his personality from me'.

While looking at her son, a great light appeared from the living room, she then stop looking at Naruto and walk in the living room with a curious face, she could see an teleportation circle appear with the Gremory circle in the middle of the living room,'Zechs' She thought with a small smile while her face took a serene look.

The light and the circle disappear, and instead there was an handsome male devil that look into is 20's who appeared, his name his Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Gremory, leader of devil kind and most importantly little half-brother of Kushina Uzumaki.

«hey kushina-onee-san ! how are ...» began to said Sirzechs when he got interrupt by a much more younger voice, «Hey onee-san ! where's Naru-kun ? Can I play with him !».

Kushina felt something collide with her legs and looked down to see a young girl hugging her legs and looking up at her with a huge smile and a slight blush on her face. She looked like a miniature version of Sirzechs, her name is Rias Gremory, and she is the current heir of the Gremory household.

She smiled to her youngest half-sister and said «he's outside playing, and yes you can go play.», still smiling, Rias nod and went outside joining naruto and Fenrar.

Kushina looked up to Sirzechs and said «and why is my little brother visiting me today, don't you have work to do ?»

«Can't a brother come and see how his sister and nephew are doing» he said with a easy smile.

«... Grayfia don't know you're here is she ?» Said Kushina with a deadpan expression on her face.

Sirzechs widened his eyes and said with a nervous expression, sweat on his face « She may think that I'm working in my study on the next reunion of the four Satans... Please don't say anything to her»

Kushina leaned her head to the right and took a thinking pose, «mmh, I don't know, but I guess that if someone manage to get the personal chef of Lucifer to cook a large quantity of ramen then I think I"ll be able to get my lips locked.» she said with a smile at the end.

«Ahah ! No problem sis» laughed Sirzechs with kushina joining him, but then he took a concern face an said «but seriously... How are you ?»

«I'm fine brother», but to this response Sirzechs took a doubtful expression. Kushina closed her eyes, sigh opened her eyes and look trough her windows, that give a view of the garden, and look at Rias and Naruto playing together « I'm becoming weaker and weaker each month, I went to see a doctor and if I'm lucky I'll live for 2 or 3 year at best »

Sirzechs dropped slightly his head, and while they were no tears in his eyes they still had a sad glint, « you know you could always go to see Ajuka, he can always try to find something to heal you» he said sadness and hope in his voice.

«You know that he already tried everything to heal me, he only manage to extend my lifespans by one or two year. No there's nothing else to do, except raising my son the best I can» Said Kushina with resolve.

Sirzechs smiled a little and look trough the windows seeing Rias and Naruto playing a game of tag with Fenrar and ask « how is he ? did you began any training ?».

«No, for now I want him to have a normal childhood, he'll start training when he'll be four, but I don't think he'll do well in fuinjutsu» she said with a thoughtful face.

«And why is that ? Both you and Minato were genius in Fuinjutsu, you're not going to teach him anything ?»

« Oh ! He will learn some fuinjutsu, but just enough for him to be useful, that's because while he's normal, he's not the genius me and Minato-kun were. He's more of a 'learning-by-doing person', for example he started by himself to train his fire manipulation. a year ago he burned a leaf and now he started to burn small trees !» She said with enthusiasm and a bright smile on her face.

«... and your letting him burning whatever he want ?» he ask with a deadpan.

Kushina shrugged «In the end he will still have to learn how to burn thing».

«... Yeah, I guess you're right !» he said with a non-caring face. The Gremory didn't have much care for little stuff like that. Sirzechs continued «If you want he could always come to live with us when you'll *gulp* be not here, I could even personally train him, and he'll be with family» he said with a smile.

«You know I would love that, but he got his personality from me, by the time I'll be gone, he'll be independent enough to live alone, but he'll love to learn from you or your peerage» She respond.

smiling at the thought of training whit his nephew, he ask «Does Serafall visit you ?».

«Yes, I think she also come to visit me as an excuse to skip work. Naruto is actually a huge fan of Sera-chan's show, and I think he have a small crush on her» Kushina said giggling, Sirzechs joining her.

Stopping giggling she said «And one day Serafall brought with her Sona-chan her little sister, and well... both Sona and Naruto started from the wrong foot, with Sona calling Naruto an 'simpleton that couldn't even tie his shoes by himself' and naruto replying that she was 'super mega ugly and no one would ever kiss her' and then they fought. But after we forced them to stop and apologize to each other, they dicussed a little and started to become friend, even if times to times they would start another fight, they're friendship doesn't suffer from them.» she said with a small smile.

«Well it's pretty good, Sona, Rias and Naruto should have play date no ?» ask Sirzechs.

«Why not, it could be nice» she respond.

Sirzechs looked now at his watch and said «well, I guess i should go back before Grayfia found out I'm not working, and Mom that Rias is not watching anime in her room» he look at Kushina and said « It was good to see you, you can come and see us any time you want» while hugging her, releasing her, he open the window and called Rias back.

Rias and Naruto stopped playing, looked at Sirzechs and gave a nod, they came back in the house and went to the living room. Naruto then went to Sirzechs and said « Hey uncle ! what's going on ?»

Sirzechs smiled at his nephew and said «Hello Naru-kun, I just finished talking with you mother, and now me and Rias needs to go back home»

«Oooh ! But you just came ! can't you stay till diner ?»

Laughing loudly he ruffled his hair and said «I'm sorry, we must go back, me to work and Rias before her mum discover she went outside the family land without her authorisation, again.»

At this Rias's face went pale and quickly gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, leaving him with a face so red the colour match his mother's hair, and a hug to Kushina. She finally went to her brother looking at him with a face pleading him to quickly bring her back.

Sirzechs, laughing lightly to this scene and naruto's face, cast a teleportation spell, and when the teleporation circle appeared he gave a small wave of his had to Naruto and Kushina who gave smiles, they then disappear from the living room.

Kushina then turned to Naruto and said «you can go back play with Fenrar if you want, diner will be ready in 2 hours, okay honey ?»

Naruto smiled at his mother, gave her a hug and with a « 'kay !» running back in the garden to play with Fenrar.

Smiling at his energy, she went back to the kitchen and started cooking and though that yes, she would make the rest of her time all about Naruto. And she will make sure that he will be ready for the future, because if her death is certain, the future is not.


End file.
